Thanks for the Love, Luv
by demi4life422
Summary: read to know more people you'll love it i guarentee.


Chapter 1

As I walked away from the school I dug through my purse looking for me cellphone. Suddenly I ran into something hard. I looked up from my purse to see a sexy green eyed boy with black hair. I started thinking of ways to apologize to the sexy god.

"I'm sorry," he said, his hands on my forearms trying to keep me steady.

"No, no," I stammered." It's my fault. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"You dropped something by the way." I looked in his hand to see my cellphone. I hadn't even heard it drop. Guess I was too distracted by his sexiness.

"Thanks." I grabbed my cellphone and began walking away.

"Wait!" He called out. "Aren't you going to say good-bye?"

Instead I waved good-bye to him and laughed under my breath. I got in my car and looked in the rearview mirror to see "Mr. Sex-A-Pill" walking into the school. I've got to tell you he had a nice ass on him. I started up my car and sped out of the school parking lot. I drove to Sam's to grocery shop for the Halloween party Jenna had planned for tomorrow night.

In the frozen food aisle accidently ran my basket into a cute guy's basket while trying to push the buggy and pull the grocery list out of my pocket.

"Oh, fuck," I cursed myself. " I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "My food and I will live. That is until the food gets eaten."

I chuckled and said," True, true."

"How are you…" he asked waiting for my name.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert and I are doing fine. Thank you for asking."

"Great. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Cool. Are you related to one of the founding families of Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, and so are you?"

"Yep, well I've got to start stacking up."

"Really," he smiled. "What a coincidence I have to do the same. Why don't we shop together?"

"Er, I guess it won't hurt." We pushed our shopping carts side by side and picked up foods along the way.

Suddenly someone from behind us called out Damon's name. We both turned around to see the guy from the school parking lot walking towards us. He was smiling when he saw me.

"Hi, Ms. Mystery," he said to me.

"My name's Elena, guy." I was feeling annoyed by him now.

"Stefan," he held his hand out. "Please to finally know your name. I see you've met my older brother."

"Brother?" Really, is this the worst that can happen right now, two hot brothers? Well, at least Stefan's the sexier brother.

"Yeah," Damon sounded annoyed. "We just moved back here from Italy. We stayed there for a while and got bored so moved back here."

"So," Stefan said. "What're you doing shopping here? Getting ready for Halloween?"

"Yeah, I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow night. Would you two like to go? It'll be fun."

"Are kidding me?" Damon said. "My middle name is fun."

"One down, one more to go."

"Sure I'll be there." Stefan said, and then things got kind of heated. "But only for you."

Chapter 2

The next day at school I saw Bonnie and Caroline. They were standing by my locker waiting for me. I made my way over to them clutching my Trig book to my chest.

"Hey guys, what's up," I said. I hadn't noticed that Caroline was listening to her iPod, but she was bobbing her head up and down. She did manage to wave though.

"Hey, Elena," Bonnie said. "Ms. Charisma, here has her distraction this morning on the new guy."

"Stefan? I met him yesterday. He is so fucking hot."

"I know but have you seen his brother?" She fanned herself. "He is fucking sexy."

"Eh," I said. "He's cute but Stefan's pure sexiness."

Then there he was. Stefan was walking out of Mr. Saltzman's classroom walking and talking on his cellphone. He sounded angry, so I waited until he got off the phone and approached him.

"Hey," I said, hesitantly.

"Hi," Stefan said.

"Are-are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just some complications with Damon."

"Oh, I hope everything's okay."

"Everything's fine. Hey do you want to get lunch at Mystic Grill later?" Was he asking me on a date?

"Sure. No test or anything else to do. Where should I meet you?"

"How about I pick you up outside of school?"

"That sounds great."

The rest of the morning I couldn't wait for my lunch date with Stefan. When we were in history class we kept stealing glances of one another.

"Hey," Caroline whispered. "What's that all about?"

"What?" I whispered back.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you have not one clue of what I'm talking about. He's practically 'eye-fucking' you."

"Oh, whatever, Care," I said and finally the lunch bell rang.

I walked to my locker and put my books and things up, and then I went outside and waited for Stefan. Suddenly after two minutes I heard a loud vroom noise and a black 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 came around the corner. He even had a sexy car.

Stefan climbed out of the car and opened my door for me. I slid into the car and he closed my door. He was such a gentleman I couldn't believe he was from this generation. Stefan then drove us to the Mystic Grill and we sat at a table nearest to the bar. I ordered fries and a Poe boy, and he ordered a burger and fries. He then offered me a piece of his burger before he touched it.

"No, thank you." I said, kind of grossed out. "I don't eat hamburger meat."

"Oh," he sounded kind of hurt.

"Not to be mean or anything like that in any way. It just scares me." He laughed at that. "Why is that funny?"

He shook his head.

"Come on. Tell me," I pleaded. "Please."

"You're just cute."

"Shut up!" I laughed. He gave me a flirty look which turned me on so bad.

Once we were finished eating Stefan brought me home. At home I ignored Aunt Jenna and went up to my room. I stripped off my clothes and lay on my bed. My nipples hardened as I thought about Stefan and his eyes. All of a sudden I hear Jeremy yelling at Aunt Jenna about being smoking again.

Jeremy is my fifteen year old brother. He is now in emo kid mode because our parents died in a car accident over summer break. I was in the car but a guy pulled me out and brought me to the hospital. I never knew who he was but the nurse at the hospital said that he was my age and had green eyes because she kept staring at him.

I put all of my clothes back on so I could leave the house. I hated when people argued because I become frantic of the loud voices. Walking to my car I lit a cigarette and leaned against it. I inhaled all I could and let the nicotine relax my body. Needing more to relax me I hopped into my car and drove to Tyler Lockwood's house.

I climbed out of my car and walked up to the Lockwood's door and knocked. Mrs. Lockwood answered the door. Oh, shit.

**"**Hi, Elena," she greeted. "Tyler's upstairs on the balcony with some friends."

**"**Okay, thank you," I replied and started up the stairs to Tyler's room. Tyler lived in a bigger house than I did because his father was the mayor of Mystic Falls.

I knocked on Tyler's door and he said,' Come in." I walked in and was dumfounded at who I saw sitting next to him. It was Vickki Donovan and Stefan. Stefan smiled when he saw me, Vickki scoffed.

There was loud rave music playing and the room was darkened. They had two joints rolled sitting on the weed table. The weed table was where Tyler did his business and counted his money.

**"**Hey, Tyler, Vickki, Stefan," I said.

**"**Hey, Elena," Tyler and Vickki replied.

**"**I already rolled you one, Lena," Tyler said and I nodded. Stefan got up and walked over behind me.

**"**Hello, Elena," he whispered in my ear. My body practically shook.

**"**Hey, Stefan," I said breathlessly. "I didn't know you smoked weed."

**"**Same here, let's go smoke one and then we can get to know each other a little bit more."

We walked over to Tyler and Vickki and sat down. Tyler lit a bong and gave me the first hit. I inhaled and exhaled multiple times before I was on cloud 69.

Next it was Stefan's turn. Every time he did it between my legs got wet. He then took my hand and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my neck and that made me even wetter and I moaned. I couldn't believe this was happening right now. I was now soaked and embarrassed that he could feel it.

**"**Don't be embarrassed," he whispered. "I think it's sexy."

**"**Thank you," I said.

Later he pulled me up and we walked to the other side of Tyler's room and sat on the couch. We then started making out and everything was foggy. He slipped his hand between my legs and rubbed my vagina. When I moaned he rubbed harder. I kissed his neck and he moan too. I pulled his shirt over his head and moved my hand up and down his hard abs. He pulled both of our pants down and then my underwear. He slid his penis between my legs and started riding me slow at first and then fast and harder and harder. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning loud.

Finally we both came and I hadn't noticed I was scratching him up and down his back. We got dressed and went back to the balcony both sweating until the cold air from outside hit us. Tyler looked at us and started laughing.

**"**Sweet, you got some on your first night with her?" Tyler said and I giggled." I couldn't even get any from her when we were thirteen."

**"**Whatever." I said. "I have to go home by guys. Get Tyler to give you my number, Stefan."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I started out the room and down the stairs. I walked out of the house and slid into my car. I leaned against the seat and smiled. Tonight was better than I thought.

Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since Stefan and I have been dating. Lately, I've been noticing some weird changes about him and myself. He's been absent from my life lately and he smells like something other than marijuana. He seems really nervous that I'll find out about something.

Me on the other hand has been having bipolar mood swings and barfing at what feels like every living hour of the day. I sleep constantly and eat more often than usual. Jenna noticed this morning that I've gained weight. She wants to take me to the hospital next Saturday for some reason, she still has not told me.

Before I could climb into my car my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Stefan was calling. It was a big surprise to me because he hadn't called for almost a month, but I answered anyway.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, baby," Stefan sounded high. "You want to hang out later?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I haven't seen you in three weeks."

"Are you mad?"

I felt like crying, because he sounded so innocent so I said, "No, of course not. How about-"

He cut me off and said," Okay, love you, babe." And then dial tone.

I climbed into my car and drove to his house. Suddenly another car was driving fast in the wrong lane and everything went white like I was blind by light all of a sudden.

I woke up hurting everywhere. I could hear the heart monitor beeping and my friends Bonnie and Caroline were standing by my bed. Looking down I could see that I had I fucking IV needle in my arm.

"Oh, my Jesus, Elena, sweetie, are you okay," Caroline asked and gave a big hug.

"Care, stop," Bonnie the wiser friend said. "You're going to break her fragile bones and the baby."

"Baby," I asked," What baby?"

"You're pregnant, lucky!" Caroline exclaimed. "Where's the happiness?"

I just broke down into tears. They tried to comfort me but all I could think about was Stefan.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked between tears.

"He's…"Bonnie started. "He isn't here. He's at Tyler's."

"Never mind," I said angrily. Now I was pissed.

The next week I was discharged from the hospital. I asked Aunt Jenna to drive me to Stefan's Boarding house. When I go to his house I walked straight into the house and up the stairs to his room. It smelled like cocaine in there. I saw him on the bed back facing me with a bong.

"What the fuck," I said and he stood up startled.

"Elena!" he exclaimed. "This isn't-"

I cut him off, "Isn't what? I can't believe you're doing this to yourself. Coke can kill you, Stefan!"

"Not, if I keep doing it Elena. It makes me stronger, more invincible!"

"Whatever, Stefan." I started crying." By the way, I'm pregnant."

"You're-."

I was out of the room before he could finish. I ran out of the house crying and jumping into the car. Aunt Jenna noticed that I didn't want to be bothered so she turned on some soothing music to relax my nerves.

Now it's been three days that I've been ignoring Stefan's calls. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Jeremy opened it.

"Lena," he said, not aware of either to come in or not. "Damon's here. Would you like to talk to him about what's wrong?"

"No," I said and I heard Damon tell Jeremy to get his skinny ass out of his way. "I just said I didn't want to talk to you."

"Well, you're going to have to because it's important," Damon said, sternly. "Now, I have to tell you something before you do come in contact with Stefan."

"What is it, now?"

"Stefan's sort of been aggressive these past few days. Just yesterday he was sent to jail for getting in a bar fight. He won't tell me what's wrong and I won't ask him again because he just wants to fight. I think his reason has something to do with you."

"I doubt it. He doesn't even care."

"Care about what, Elena? I asked Jenna and she doesn't even know what's going on. Jeremy knows but won't tell me shit. What's going on, Elena? Why are you three so quiet all of a sudden?"

"It's not any of your business."

"It is to if it involves my brother."

"Stefan and I are on the edge of our relationship right now. That's all, Damon. Now please leave me alone like everyone else."

"Fine, but if anything else bad goes wrong it's all on you."

He turned around and walked out of the door. I couldn't believe what that stuff was doing to Stefan. I warned him. I tried to help him. Maybe I need to try harder.

I got out of bed and put on some jeans. I looked at my growing belly in the mirror and touched it. I was going to be a mommy. I've always wanted something or someone that had to love forever. No break ups just unconditional love from my baby.

I pulled a purple blouse over my head and pulled it over my smallish stomach. I pulled on my boots and grabbed my car keys. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar, and out the door I went.

At the boarding house Stefan sat on the couch in front of the fireplace drinking some of Damon's scotch. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him and grabbed his hand to place on my little belly. A smile approached his face and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello, beautiful woman and child," he said to both me and the baby.

"Hi, Stefan," I said. "Damon told me what happened yesterday."

Then he was angry and said through clenched teeth, "I'm going to kill him."

I put my hand on his chest to stop him from getting up but he was too strong. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher's knife. Now I was really afraid of him. He started up the stairs and towards Damon's room and I followed.

"Stefan, please don't," I pleaded and then he banged on Damon's door.

Damon opened the door and everything seemed to happen at once. Stefan threw the butcher's knife but missed Damon. Damon tried to tie Stefan's arms behind his back but Stefan started swinging fast at Damon without missing. There I go again with the water works.

"Stefan," I cried. "Please stop."

I tried to pull him off of Damon but he pushed me hard onto the floor and hit me. When he noticed who he'd hit he immediately pulled me into his arms murmuring apologizes and whatnot. I pushed away from him completely shocked at what had just happened.

"Please just leave me alone," I said, tears drying on my face.

"Elena, I'm so sorry, baby," Stefan said. "I didn't know it was you, I swear."

"Just let me go."

Suddenly Mr. Salvatore walked into the room with his wife, and said, "Let go of her, son." Stefan did as he was told and I ran out of the room and out of the house mind all screw up. I could believe what happened.

Stefan came over a few times over the past week to check on me and the baby. He was on cold turkey with the cocaine right now, but was doing his best. I was starting to show more so I moved in with him after we told Aunt Jenna I was pregnant. Stefan's mom got sick with bronchitis. I was helping her but Damon stopped me because of the baby.

"Ready to take a nap, Elena," Stefan asked. "You can lay with me."

"Yeah," I said and lay next to him. We made out and finally I fell asleep with Stefan kissing my torso and murmuring sweet things to the baby.

"I love you," I heard Stefan whisper in my ear and he kissed my neck.

I woke up to Florence and the Machines playing. Stefan was lying next to me asleep. I climbed on top of him and wrapped my legs around his waist and kiss him. I began to unbutton his pants and start rubbing his penis slow and then fast. He moans and feel his hand on my head. I opened my mouth and put him in to give him a blowjob.

"Yes, baby," he said, eyes finally open.


End file.
